ziamaprimefandomcom-20200214-history
Hymns of Helios
Hymns of Helios is an upcoming action-adventure platforming puzzle video game created, designed and developed by Illusion Works for release on Pacifico and distribution onto iOS and Android operating systems. There is no confirmed release date, although it has been mentioned that a 2016 release date is quite likely for the title. It was officially released on May 28, 2016. The game features a group of eight misfits from Faele, a small rural village in Oxomaca. They were recognised as some of the land's most crazy warriors, and were invited to explore a distant island known for its mystery and secrecy. They are going to need a very strong heart and tough soul if they are going to be successful in their investigation into the strangest island known to man. You can't live life without taking risks... Plot The story begins with Liana standing at the side of a road, waving her arms as cars fly past her. After seemingly hours of waiting, a car finally stops. She jumps in the car with confidence, and she explains to the person driving the car that she needs to be taken to the nearest airport. The driver agrees to take her, and she falls asleep in the car. She wakes up on a deserted island, unaware of the other seven psychotic beings on the island alongside her. ---- You can read the Story Mode here! ---- Gameplay Hymns of Helios shows a lot of similarities to other platforming titles such as Super Mario or Sonic the Hedgehog, but shows a darker tale in the story mode which works more like a visual novel with command prompts as opposed to a relaxed story. Heartbeats A similar mechanic to that of Cabin Fever, Heartbeats represent the Heartbeat of Liana as she travels through the island. Your goal is to make sure that it doesn't go too high, otherwise she could suffer from a heart attack or other medical issues. When your heartbeat is high, it is best to try and find some place to rest up and become more energetic. Game Modes The Island: Story Mode The Island is the story mode of the video game, is a visual novel featuring the characters of as they explore the vast mysterious island they have been placed on, unaware of the existence of another seven individuals on the island, all capable of misdeeds such as murder. Missions Missions are the main objectives in the story. You'll be assigned missions based on where you are in the game, and you must complete them to ensure story progression. Between Missions, you can also explore the world at your own pace, as well as complete Side Quests set by NPCs in the game. Side Quests Side Quests are similar to Missions, however, they won't be mandatory to complete and they won't enable story progression. They are extra quests you can complete for extra rewards and to help you explore more of the world. Kingdoms In Kingdoms, you assemble your own Kingdom and train warriors to take down other Kingdoms to become the supreme Kingdom. There is a map which shows you all of the Kingdoms, which you can either befriend, or take down one by one. Having more Kingdoms on your side makes it easier to stage attacks on other Kingdoms, so it's always beneficial to have some friends on your side as well. Online In Online, you can view the statistics of all your friends and other people across the world. You can see when your friends are playing the game and their current whereabouts. If you join their server, you can play with them. You can only do this after you have completed the game for the first time. Characters ---- Bosses Bosses are characters that have significance in the Hymns of Helios story that you have to figure out a way past. Each boss has a unique way of defeating them, which doesn't involve combat tactis. There are a total of five bosses in the game in total, each with varying tips and tricks to beating them. Crystals Crystals are a really important item group in the game. Whilst travelling, you may find several different types of Crystal, and when enough are collected they will be able to merge into a Prism Piece. It is stated in lore that there are nine Prism Pieces spread out across the entire planet, and it is the job of the travellers to find them all. It is unknown what will happen when all nine prism pieces are together, but that just makes the job of the travellers more exciting and interesting. Below is a guide of all the prisms and where they are located. Kingdoms Kingdoms are the places in Hymns of Helios that you can visit. You have a lot of different routes you can take when it comes to Kingdoms, you can become friends with them and befriend their leader, or you can become enemies with them and let chaos and havoc arise. Each Kingdom has a designated leader, who you will interact with for the most part, as well as some other characters that exist in that Kingdom as well. If you befriend people in Kingdoms, you can ask them to join your Kingdom, and they will have the option to accept or decline based on their past experiences with you. Soundtrack Gallery Hymns of Helios.png|The Official Logo Hymns of Helios second logo.png|The Beta Logo HymnsofHeliosApp.png|The Pacifico Application Trivia *'' '' is the first game to be created by after he returned to the wiki and began to make new content. * had many names before being formally known as . **The first name was "Chasing Shadows", but this was scrapped because the name had no plot relevance and was just generally disliked by the creator. **The second name was "Hymns of the Haze", which was eventually scrapped as the title was quite long and didn't look nice when a logo was compiled together. **The third name was "Hymns of Holiness", but this was scrapped in favour of the final title, . *The game has a lot of the beta elements that were in the original draft for The Temple of Dreams. For example, a lot of the puzzle oriented elements are taken from the former title. **It has since distinguished itself from the Beta Elements and become more of a standalone title rather than a TTOD reboot. ---- ---- Category:Video Games Category:Oxomaca Category:Hymns of Helios Category:2016